


Капля за каплей

by 382



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dark Magic, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, R-lloween, Гарри Поттер!AU, Рейтинг за кровь, Ритуалы на крови
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382
Summary: Кайло учится в магической школе Дурмстранг. В его последнюю осень в школе решают провести Турнир трех волшебников.





	Капля за каплей

Как Хакс и написал в своем письме, студенты из Хогвартса прибывали небольшими группами по три-четыре человека, каждая в сопровождении одного взрослого волшебника. Для встречи гостей выбрали южный причал — самый ровный участок каменистого берега, — но таких мер оказалось недостаточно. Неспособные устоять на ногах после перемещения, студенты валились прямо на сырой из-за недавнего отлива песок и голые камни. Хакса, прибывшего с самой первой группой, тут же привлекли к лечению ссадин и порезов. Осматривая ранки и накладывая чары, он то и дело бросал взгляды на встречавших их волшебников. Кайло Рена он нашел почти сразу, без труда выхватив его фигуру из толпы. Причиной становился не даже не рост: присутствие Кайло можно было всегда почувствовать на расстоянии. Словно тихий голос звал Хакса обернуться в нужном направлении. 

С первой минуты, как они заметили друг друга, Хакс ждал, когда наконец появится возможность подойти ближе и заговорить. Сначала задержали студенты с их смехотворными царапинами: Хакс не увидел ни одного серьезного увечья и лишь задался вопросом, что юные волшебники, неспособные залечить простые порезы, здесь забыли? Но старшие преподаватели увлеченно бросились на помощь, и оставаться в стороне не получилось. 

На ладонях и коленках, пострадавших при приземлении, едва ли проступала кровь. Розоватая нежная плоть открывалась из-под содранных слоев кожи и, скорей всего, саднила от мелкого грязного песка и осколков ракушек. Хакс торопливо взмахивал палочкой и надеялся, что вот-вот сможет передать следующего студента кому-то из министерских коллег, а самому незаметно отойти в сторону. Но как только кто-то из старших волшебников появлялся рядом, начинались долгие приветствия, кивки, расспросы о делах. И если с коллегами Хакс разобрался бы быстро, то пренебрегать чиновниками или преподавателями из других магических школ все же не хотелось. Ведь Турнир устраивали как раз ради налаживания связей между волшебниками из разных стран. 

Когда без четверти шесть сработал последний портключ, перенесший на берег еще двух студентов и, наконец, директора Хогвартса профессора Кроули, все вздохнули с облегчением. 

Обменявшись короткими приветствиями и рукопожатиями, компания, порядком подмерзшая от промозглого ветра с моря, торопливо двинулась по направлению к замку. 

Директор Дурмстранга — профессор Сноук, — в своем приглашении обещал радушный прием. Каменные стены древнего сооружения выглядели неприступно, от того на первый взгляд казались совсем неприветливыми. Узкие башни заканчивались серебристыми куполами и на их гладкой блестящей поверхности отражались низкие серые тучи, затянувшие весь доступный взгляду небосвод. Большинство оконных проемов чернели на фоне светлого, почти белого в такую пасмурную погоду, камня. Замок казался безлюдным.

Хакс, оставив все попытки обойти толпу, шел позади, рядом с главой отдела магических игр и спорта, мистером Эшкрофтом. Тот, в свойственной ему манере, ни на минуту не замолкая жаловался на серость пейзажей и общую унылую атмосферу. Хакс слушал вполуха, не желая разговаривать и уделять внимание чужому мнению, с которым был не согласен.

Кайло иногда писал ему о здешних местах. Рассказывал о высоких горах, о едва проходимых лесах, о неспокойном северном море. Насколько мог избежать запретов, описывал и сам замок, делал небольшие наброски и отправлял их вместе с письмами и записками. Из всех подобных упоминаний получилось сделать простой вывод: каким бы однообразным не казался пейзаж, воздух — сырым или морозным, какими бы холодными не оставались стены замка, Кайло здесь нравилось. В Дурмстранге он занимал свое место, а теплые камины Хогвартса, говорливые портреты и древние факультетские призраки, остались в прошлом без сожалений.

Теперь Кайло перешел на последний курс, а сам Хакс, после четырех лет работы в отделе магической безопасности, получил должность в секретариате министра магии. Новое назначение позволило ему присоединиться к числу приглашенных на Турнир трех волшебников. Так как сам министр не смог бы присутствовать на всех этапах Турнира, он выбрал одного из секретарей на роль своего представителя. Хакс считал, что заслужил оказанную ему честь. К тому же он испытывал неподдельный интерес к такого роду соревнованиям. Пусть в Турнире и принимали участие юные маги, зрелищности и духа соперничества это не отменяло.

Изнутри замок производил почти такое же впечатление, какое оставлял после себя снаружи. Обстановку главного зала, «трапезной» как ему пояснил преподаватель Зельеварения профессор Новак, едва ли можно было назвать торжественной. Судя по всему он заметил взгляд, с которым Хакс осматривал низкий потолок и неширокие деревянные столы в полупустом, лишенном убранств, помещении, и поспешил встать на защиту родных стен.

— Аскетичность — главная черта этого места, — сказал Новак, усаживаясь за стол рядом с Хаксом. Хоть он и говорил с сильным акцентом, кажется, был одним из немногих, кто здесь испытывал желание завести беседу с зарубежным гостем. — Так ничто не отвлекает от самого главного. От получения знаний. 

Хакс охотно согласился. Дисциплина в Дурмстранге соблюдалась ревностно. Того, что творилось в Хогвартсе здесь бы просто не потерпели. Кайло не раз упоминал обо всех наказаниях, которым подвергались студенты, перешедшие ту или иную черту. Но знания, которые они получали, стоили каждого взыскания. «То, чему нас учат, никогда бы не научили в Хогвартсе», — писал ему Кайло в своих письмах, заставляя жалеть о том, что для него школа уже позади.

Когда ужин, торжественные речи и прочие обязательства окончились, Новак предложил проводить его до гостевых келий. 

— Вы сказали, крыло у Северной башни? Хоть я у вас и первый раз, найти северную башню смогу. Не стоит утруждать себя.

Хакс не хотел показаться грубым, на то не было никаких причин. Но время уходило, и за весь долгий вечер он так и не поговорил с Кайло. И заканчивать все несколькими долгими взглядами через столы и над чужими плечами вовсе не хотелось.

Кайло ждал его в холле. Здесь коридоры и лестницы, ведущие в башни, расходились лучами в разные стороны, так что они точно бы не пропустили друг друга.

Он выглядел так же, как и во время их последней личной встречи несколько месяцев назад. Разве что теперь на нем вместо привычной одежды была форменная мантия Дурмстранга. Даже на вид теплая и тяжелая, она чем-то напомнила ему о цветах Гриффиндора, но ассоциация угасла едва появившись — этот красный напоминал не алые полоски на факультетском флаге львов, а запекшуюся, словно по краям не свежей раны, кровь. Хакс не любил красный цвет и в прошлом оставался вполне доволен сине-серой гаммой родного Рейвенкло. Но сейчас не мог не согласиться, что этот глубокий густой цвет выгодно смотрелся на Кайло, оттеняя его привычную бледность.

Когда-то, пусть и с разницей в четыре года, они учились на одном факультете в Хогвартсе, пока не случилось то, что случилось, и Кайло не пришлось переводиться в другую школу. Мрачная страница в истории Хогвартса со всеми последствиями не взволновала Хакса. И, тем более, ничуть не отдалила их друг от друга. В магическом мире преграды едва ли существовали, и расстояние никогда не могло стать непреодолимой помехой.

Тем не менее, пока они виделись исключительно в перерывах между семестрами, когда сам Кайло возвращался домой. Хакс получал приглашение на пасхальной неделе, два — на рождественской и еще несколько во время летних каникул. В зависимости от занятости в министерстве, обычно визитов набиралось около шести. Однако в этом году, в связи с предстоящим Турниром, суета охватила добрую половину отделов министерства. Нелегко пришлось и отделу магической безопасности, в котором на тот момент состоял Хакс. Ему удалось встретиться с Кайло лишь в самом начале лета, прежде чем дела окончательно лишили свободного времени и возможности быть где-то еще, кроме как на работе. Помимо встреч оставалась переписка и редкие, буквально минутные, разговоры через камин. Но ничто не могло заменить собой присутствие настоящего Кайло. В зеленом огне камина глаза теряли свои янтарные всполохи, смех прерывался в потрескивании волшебного пламени и не оставалось никакого шанса прикоснуться к руке или плечу во время беседы. Хаксу не нравились такие их встречи, оставляющие после себя лишь иллюзию присутствия и ощущения, как после неясного сна. 

И вдруг пришло осознание, что спустя столько лет он снова оказался с Кайло в одной школе. С Кайло, повзрослевшим настолько, что их разница в возрасте теперь ощущалась все меньше. И это благодаря Труниру трех волшебников, который после длительного перерыва решили провести в очередной раз.

— Хакс, — Кайло тепло улыбнулся, сбрасывая с лица свойственное ему скучающее выражение. — Одно дело, читать в твоих письмах о приезде. И совсем другое, вот так видеть тебя среди привычных и давно надоевших стен.

— Давно надоевших? Странно, ведь ты видишь их на три года меньше, чем твои сокурсники, — Хакс покачал головой.

Кайло нахмурился и отвел взгляд. Пауза не была неловкой, но тяжелой.

— Рад видеть тебя так скоро, — мягко продолжил Хакс и тронул его за локоть. — Во сколько у вас отбой?

— Через два часа, — Кайло скосил глаза на его руку, и тень на лице отступила, снова возвращая спокойствие и легкую улыбку. — Я мог бы показать тебе крыло Северной башни, где вас разместили. Но студентам там находиться не рекомендуется, как и приглашать посторонних к себе. Семестр только начался, и получать взыскание так скоро, крайне неосмотрительно.

— А где еще мы могли бы поговорить? Вернуться в вашу трапезную? — предположил Хакс.

— Лучше всего в Библиотеке. Но она в Западной башне и пока мы поднимемся на верхний этаж, мне уже будет пора возвращаться. Твоя мантия достаточно теплая?

 

За время, что они провели в замке, стемнело. Глубокие сизые сумерки опустились на окрестности. Темные горы превратились в неясные силуэты на фоне грозовых облаков, медленно проплывающих над самыми вершинами. Хакс ни за что бы не рискнул пройти здесь без Люмоса или путеводного заклинания, если бы не Кайло. Тот, судя по всему, знал каждый камень, передвигался легко и уверенно, уводя прочь от замка. 

Хакс услышал звуки моря прежде, чем разглядел его. Сейчас на берег накатывали волны покрупнее, и вода, почти черная, сливалась с далеким горизонтом. При всем том, что причал был похож на тот, у которого встречали гостей Турнира, Хакс быстро понял, что они пришли в другое место. Береговая линия здесь была уже и каменистее, с несколькими внушительными валунами почти у самой воды, а огромный корабль покачивался в неспокойной воде чуть поодаль.

— Это восточный причал, — пояснил Кайло, словно прочитав его мысли. — Хотел показать тебе корабль.

— Но я ведь не обладаю ночным зрением. — Хакс поджал губы. — Здесь слишком темно, чтобы я действительно мог рассмотреть хоть что-то.

— Не делай поспешных выводов, — возразил Кайло. — Скоро начнется гроза, и это место приятно удивит тебя.

Хакс лишь хмыкнул, узнавая своего давнего друга. Разумеется, «грозу» стоило ждать как положительный поворот в прогулке по продуваемому всеми ветрами берегу.

 

— Это в любом случае вызовет подозрения, Кайло, что ты общаешься с представителем министерства еще до начала Турнира, — заметил Хакс, когда они коснулись этой темы. — Надеюсь, все то, что я писал тебе о Турнире, сохранилось в тайне?

— Разумеется, да. Удивлен, что ты вообще мог допустить обратное, — ответил он недовольно и дернул плечами.

Хакс шумно выдохнул, ощутив резкое движение. Они сидели бок о бок на одном из камней у самой кромки воды. Было холодно, до тех пор пока Кайло не придвинулся к нему вплотную и не предложил сотворить согревающие чары. Гроза началась где-то вдалеке. Раскаты грома сменялись молниями, но здесь, на берегу, песок оставался сухим, а в море лишь нарастали волны. Корабль, ради которого по словам Кайло они и оказались здесь, словно древнее существо, выбрасывало себя из водной толщи на поверхность и представало в ярких вспышках во всем размахе, чтобы потом вновь раствориться в темноте. 

Море выглядело темным и непостижимым. Казалось таким, словно ни одному магу не будет подвластно защититься от него своими силами. Где-то на краю сознания мелькнула мысль, что море вполне могут включить в испытание Турнира. 

— Не стоит сердиться, — сказал Хакс после небольшой паузы. — Это ведь вопрос твоей безопасности. Когда у кого-то есть возможность сыграть нечестно, он сыграет. — Реакция Кайло не удивила его. Болезненная резкость оставалась свойственной ему до сих пор, и — Хакс знал, — с другими он и вовсе вел себя несносно.

— То, что я не хочу с чем-то мириться не значит, что я не понимаю. Кому, как не тебе знать об этом. — Кайло помолчал несколько мгновений. — Через три дня кубок объявит чемпионов от школ. Ты много знаешь о кандидатах? Какие прогнозы?

— Прогнозы есть. Есть даже ставки.

— Официальные?

— Разумеется, нет, — ответил Хакс. — Тотализатор устроили те же волшебники, которых я передал в суд два года назад за мошенничество на Всеанглийском дуэльном конкурсе. Но сейчас в отделе безопасности до них нет никакого дела, а проявлять инициативу с такой мелочью лично мне сейчас не с руки. Так что, могу поделиться тем, что знаю. От Хогвартса большинство ставит на сына директора, Гарета Кроули, — Хакс произнес это имя с легкой неприязнью. Сколько раз он бывал в гостях у мистера Кроули-старшего, Гарет ни разу не смог расположить к себе. Он был тихим мальчиком с ледяным взглядом и испытывал пиетет перед отцом. Такие всегда готовы ударить в спину, лишь бы заслужить внимание, похвалу и одобрение. — Хоть я и не питаю к Гарету Кроули особого уважения, но нельзя забывать. Сейчас он лучший на курсе по защите от темных искусств и по трансфигурации. Хорошо летает, хорошо колдует. Если подтянет еще и зелья, то после выпуска ему прямая дорога в авроры. 

Кайло неопределенно хмыкнул, явно разделяя это мнение. Кроули не нравился и ему. Как раз в тот год, когда Кайло исключили, тот учился в Хогвартсе на втором курсе. От пожара Кроули спас только перелом, который после неудачного для его команды квиддичного матча сращивали в больничном крыле всю ночь. Так что отношения семьи Рен и семьи Кроули нельзя было назвать теплыми. Чем бы публично не объяснили тот инцидент, вину за Кайло признавало подавляющее большинство магических семей.

Хакс продолжил:

— В Бобатоне ставят на братьев Леруа, но тут я ничего не могу сказать. Об этих французах мои знания, как лиц, так и имен — одинаково скудные.

— А чемпион от Дурмстранга? — спросил Кайло, потому что именно этого и ждал. 

— От вас, кстати, не пришло ни одной ставки. Зато другие школы уверены, что кубок выберет Януша Гербурта. Известная семья, да, но…

— Кроме самой чистокровной родословной, в нем ничего нет, — поспешно перебил Кайло. — Даже на доске с магическими дуэлями его имя — в самом низу, потому что он не выиграл ни единой. Разве можно всерьез ставить на Гербурта, как на чемпиона от Дурмстранга?

— Это всего лишь разговоры, Кайло. Не стоит придавать им большое значение. 

Кайло поджал губы, словно всерьез задумался об услышанном. По выражению лица было не трудно понять, что прогнозы его разочаровали. 

Наконец, коротко кивнув, он спрыгнул с камня на песок. Хакс последовал за ним, поймал крепкую ладонь и несильно сжал пальцы. 

— Возможно, тебя несколько приободрит, что я тоже сделал ставку. На тебя. Поэтому брось завтра свое имя в кубок и позволь ему решать, кто достоин стать чемпионом Турнира.

 

Трижды зал взрывался криками и аплодисментами. Три имени, три волшебника, которые должны будут пройти три испытания, доказать свое мастерство и отстоять честь школы. Хакс хлопал вместе со всеми, но смотрел только на Кайло, стоящего у кубка вместе с двумя другими студентами.

Чемпионом от Хогвартса действительно стал Гарет Кроули, а вот большинство ставок на другие школы оказались проигранными. Этьен Моро, полноватый миловидный мальчик из Бобатона, позировал перед колдографами так, будто уже выиграл Турнир. Кроули вежливо улыбался и жал всем руки — как соперникам, так и собравшимся вокруг преподавателям и министерским работникам, — а Кайло лишь кивал, принимая поздравления. 

Когда шум утих, министр, все же выкроивший час из своего расписания и прибывший на церемонию лично, коротко напомнил о самых главных правилах Турнира, произнес несколько напутствий и пожелал всем удачи.

— Оставляю их на вас, Армитаж, — сказал министр, доверительно похлопав Хакса по предплечью. — В случае чего, присылайте сову.

Хакс едва сдержал желание рассмеяться. Если «в случае чего» все же наступит, то сова не поможет. Им всем, каждому взрослому квалифицированному волшебнику, находящемуся здесь, придется справляться своими силами, без надежды на быструю помощь от тех же министерских авроров. Какой бы скорой не была совиная почта, в исключительной ситуации, которая, например, могла бы потребовать поставить в известность о происходящем министра магии, этого все равно было бы слишком медленно. Отсутствие возможности трансгрессировать на территории замка усложняло дело. Ну, а если пойти дальше, то знание истории Турнира трех волшебников подсказывало, что «в случае чего» не избежать. Ни один Турнир не обходился без происшествий, не говоря уже о травмах или даже жертвах. Хакс это знал, как знал и каждый волшебник в зале, как знали сами чемпионы. Последний Турнир проводили одиннадцать лет назад и тогда студент погиб во время испытания. Шестью годами ранее — погибли двое. Но Кубок никогда не выберет того, кто не готов сражаться до последнего. Не выберет того, кто хочет только славы, но не имеет ни капли таланта. Сложные легилиментные чары на пергаментах и чернилах раскрывали сущность человека, бросающего свое имя в кубок, с особой точностью. Так что в каком-то смысле, выбор был честным, а условия для всех одинаковые.

В том, что кубок выбрал Кайло не было ничего удивительного. Хакс верил в то, что он достоин участвовать и достоин выиграть. Но теперь все происходило на самом деле. Испытания, о которых он почти ничего не слышал и не знал, теперь казались по-настоящему опасными. Любое из них могло стать для кого-то из чемпионов смертельным. Но Хакс знал Кайло не хуже себя самого: страх нужно не испытывать, а преодолевать.

 

— Бесполезно, — вместо приветствия сказал Хакс. Он положил на стол пару книг, отодвинул стул и сел напротив Кайло. — Эшкрофт ни слова не сказал мне о первом испытании. Конечно, все, кто владеют более или менее ценными сведениями сейчас под заклинанием Запрета. Но, как ты думаешь, сильный легилимент смог бы его обойти?

— Хакс, ты не обязан, — перебил Кайло. — Я не хочу, чтобы наша дружба давала мне преимущество. Игра должна быть максимально честной, иначе в чем смысл?

— О, расскажи это директору Кроули. Уверен, он нашел способ поведать своему сыну, с чем вы столкнетесь завтра. Как-никак, у него на это было все лето и еще целых два месяца после объявления чемпионов, — Хакс раздраженно взял верхнюю книгу и открыл ее на оглавлении. — Моя попытка указать на нарушение им правил провалилась с треском… — бормотал он, переворачивая страницы.

Кайло наблюдал за ним, изредка бросая заинтересованные взгляды поверх собственной стопки книг и пергаментов.

— Сомневаюсь, что ты без какого-либо повода заинтересовался стандартами нашей школьной программы? Это должно быть книги, которые последний раз брал Кроули?

Хакс не скрыл довольной ухмылки. Кайло всегда был пронзительно догадлив. 

— Да. Причем, ему _нельзя_ было брать эти книги. Ваша школьная библиотека несколько отличается от того, что было в Хогвартсе, ты заметил? — Он выразительно посмотрел на корешки книг.

— Конечно, — Кайло улыбнулся. — В Дурмстранге есть пергаменты о по-настоящему темной магией. И, поверь, они не стоят в запретной секции.

— Потому что запретной секции здесь и нет, — закончил за него мысль Хакс. — Магия должна быть доступна в полном объеме, верно? В ней должен быть такой же баланс, как и в самой природе.

— Жаль, что ты учился не здесь, — заметил Кайло. Выражение его лица на мгновение стало нечитаемым. Взгляд застыл где-то чуть выше плеча Хакса, а губы сжались в прямую линию. 

— Жаль. Но никто не остается в школе навсегда. У тебя последний год в этих стенах. Твои планы не изменились?

— Родители все настойчивее предлагают вернуться в Швейцарию, но это не для меня, — пожал Кайло плечами. — Хоть колдомедицина там и на уровне, но работа откровенно скучная. С таким же успехом целителем можно остаться здесь или в Хогвартсе.

Хакс кивнул. Прошлым летом Кайло рассказал ему, что всерьез хочет заняться колдомедициной. Успеваемость позволяла ему претендовать на сдачу экзаменов на место практиканта в любом крупном госпитале. В любом, который не побоится принять не просто Кайло Рена, а Кайло Рена, обучавшегося в Дурмстранге. 

Видимо, Хакс слишком далеко ушел в свои мысли. Теплая ладонь накрыла его руку, пальцы чуть погладили костяшки, возвращая обратно в реальность.

— Так что с книгами? 

— О, тебе понравится, — пообещал Хакс, приходя в себя. Он медленно убрал руку и потянулся к стопке. — Вот, например, сборник по ядовитым травам и ягодам. А это, сто темных зелий от любых магических недугов. 

— Ее я знаю почти наизусть, — прокомментировал Кайло, забирая книгу из рук Хакса. Он провел кончиками пальцев по золотым буквам на корешке и те запрыгали и задрожали, как от щекотки. — Ты ведь говорил, — Кайло понизил голос и продолжил почти шепотом, — что отдел регулирования магических популяций вел переписку с кем-то из егерей Шварцвальда во время подготовки Турнира? 

Хакс бросил пару быстрых взглядов вокруг — сейчас библиотека почти пустовала; да и их стол стоял у самой стены, в нише между стеллажами со спортивными журналами и прочей периодической подпиской. Можно было не опасаться, что их подслушивают.

— Да. Теперь я уверен, что моя давняя догадка окажется верной. Скорее всего первое задание будет связано с лесом или чем-то подобным. 

— Там ведь можно придумать десятки заданий для испытания, — согласился Кайло. — Хорошо, если догадка подтвердится. Летом по твоему совету я потратил много времени на перечитывание книг о лесных тварях, а это не самый мой любимый раздел.

***

— Инсендио! Флиппендо!

Кайло взмахивал волшебной палочкой, произнося одно заклинание за другим. Эрклинга, который показался стоило только переступить границу леса, он решил воспламенить. Но сырая от непривычного климата кожа твари горела плохо, и, покрывшись волдырями, эрклинг лишь поджог редкой тлеющей шерстью куст с ягодами омелы, куда его отбросило заклинанием. Кайло не сразу заметил синие искры над кустом, сообщающие о необходимости собрать листья и ягоды в мешочек для ингредиентов. Ему все же удалось сорвать несколько целых ягод, прежде чем куст вспыхнул окончательно. Экрлинг же воспользовался этим: отскочив в бок он достал трубочку и выпустил сразу несколько шипов. Один попал в складку мантии и не причинил вреда, а второй угодил прямо в бедро. Но если маленькому ребенку хватило бы и одной царапины от шипа, чтобы глубоко заснуть, то Кайло почувствовал лишь легкую сонливость, а звуки вокруг стали чуть мягче. Эрклинг противно захихикал, подбираясь ближе и не замечая, как сдирает волдыри на коже о сухие ветки вокруг.

— Орбис! — крикнул Кайло, делая нужное движение волшебной палочкой в его сторону. Эрклинг только и сумел взмахнуть длинными костлявыми руками оставшимися уже почти без кожи, прежде чем его втянуло в землю по самую шею. Он хрипел и свистел, вертя своей неровной, похожей на грязный булыжник, головой, но заклинание крепко держало его, а от сопротивления рыхлые комья земли вокруг становились плотнее.

Кайло бросил еще один быстрый взгляд на куст, потушил его заклинанием и пошел дальше вглубь леса: терять драгоценные минуты он не хотел.

После эрклинга в основном попадались мелкие лесные вредители, которых можно было легко оглушить или отбросить, напугать или обездвижить. Снова плохо пришлось у самого выхода из леса рядом с небольшим болотом. О трясинах в здешних местах раньше слышно не было, и, скорей всего, его специально создали магией. Так же, как и натащили всех этих тварей в пусть и густой, но обычно мирный и тихий лес. 

Лирный корень светился синими искрами у самой кромки воды и, стоило Кайло только наклониться к нему, как из-за поваленного дерева на ноги вскочил Кроули. Кайло успел выставить щит. Обездвиживающее заклинание отрикошетило обратно, сбивая Кроули с ног: он упал на спину и только и мог что зло смотреть, часто моргая и раздувая ноздри. 

Кайло аккуратно откопал луковицу и спрятал ее к остальным травам. Он уже собирался уходить, как из грязно-зеленой воды, медленно появилась округлая лысая голова гриндилоу. Своими длинными тонкими конечностями она потянулась к все еще лежащему на земле Кроули. Цепкие пальцы обвили лодыжки и с силой потащили к себе. Кайло начал медленно отступать, надеясь, что гриндилоу останется довольна этой добычей. Но под ногой хрустнула ветка, и зеленые глаза метнулись к нему. Гриндилоу тут же выпустила Кроули и стремительно бросилась вперед, шурша чешуйчатым телом по сухой траве и листьям, выбрасывая длинные тонкие пальцы вперед.

— Инфлантус Максима! — выкрикнул Кайло, направляя на нее палочку. Тело гриндилоу тут же подбросило в воздух и увеличило в размере почти вдвое. Тощие конечности раздулись, глаза выпучились. Беспомощно открытый рот натянулся вокруг острых зубов. Гибкое тело все раздувалось и раздувалось, пока, наконец, с тихим хлопком не взорвалось. Ошметки зеленоватой плоти разлетелись вокруг, теряясь в пожухлой траве и шлепаясь в болото. Несколько кусков попали на Кайло, и он поспешно сбросил склизкую кожу с рукавов мантии. 

Прошло несколько минут, и по всему лесу раскатисто прозвучал голос, оповещающий об окончании испытания.

***

— У Кроули сломаны обе ноги.

— Жаль, что только ноги, — заметил Кайло, толкая тяжелую дубовую дверь в свою келью.

— Ты так и не рассказал, что произошло, — напомнил Хакс, проходя внутрь. 

Кайло переступил порог и закрыл за ними дверь. Жестом он предложил сесть на край кровати, а сам же отодвинул скамейку от стола и сел напротив.

Пока он молчал, можно было осмотреть келью. Такая же небольшая, как и любое другое помещение в замке. Разве что по стенам тут и там висели сушеные травы и шкурки каких-то животных, на столе почти не было свободного места от всех скопившихся там склянок и колб, книг и пергаментов. Но во всем чувствовался порядок, всем пользовались и все было на своих местах. 

Взгляд Хакса сделал полный круг по келье и снова вернулся к Кайло.

— Если ты не хочешь, мы можем оставить эту тему… — начал он, видя непонятно от чего появившееся упрямство на его лице. 

— Кроули пытался обездвижить меня на болоте, — со вздохом начал Кайло. — Я отбил заклинание в него. Потом появилась гриндилоу.

— Ты пытался спасти Кроули? — ровно спросил Хакс.

— Нет.

— Хорошо, — Хакс почему-то почувствовал облегчение.

— Я пытался уйти тихо, пока гриндилоу меня не заметила. Но не получилось — и пришлось ее раздуть. Дальше ты знаешь. Я вышел из леса и тут же объявили окончание испытания.

— И сейчас у тебя на три очка больше, чем у Моро и на четыре, чем у Кроули. Что ж, я знал, на кого ставить.

Уголки губ Кайло приподнялись в улыбке. Он отвернулся к столу, и, думая о чем-то, тронул ближайший к нему пучок листьев.

— Следующее испытание только под Рождество.

— Не скоро, — произнес Хакс. Это значило, что в следующий раз они увидятся только через два месяца. — Если бы ваш Дурсмтранг не был такой таинственной крепостью, я бывал бы здесь чаще. 

— Останешься на Рождество? — Кайло проигнорировал замечание.

— Разумеется. Но не дольше. У нас перезаключение целой стопки мирных договоров перед новым годом, и работы будет едва ли не больше, чем летом.

— Иногда ты слишком много думаешь о работе, — заметил Кайло с явным недовольством в голосе. — Я все понимаю, но… Лучше и правда поговорим о чем-нибудь другом.

Хакс умел менять тему разговора как ни в чем ни бывало. 

— Совсем забыл, что у вас не празднуют Хэллоуин, — ровно заметил он, садясь удобнее и упираясь лопатками в стену. — Раньше мне казалось, что это праздник всех волшебников. Но вы и здесь особенные.

Кайло усмехнулся, черты лица смягчились, а напряжение ушло из взгляда так же легко и быстро, как только что вспыхнувшее раздражение.

— В этом мне крупно повезло, — с улыбкой ответил он. — Как можно жалеть, что летучие мыши не врезаются тебе в спину, а каждый второй не предлагает подсохшие тыквенные котлы в обмен на обещание не щекотать их Риктусемпрой?

Хакс рассмеялся в голос. Кайло не терпел Хэллоуина и из всех праздников признавал только летнее и зимнее солнцестояние, а еще Рождество. К последнему он тоже не питал особо теплых чувств, но именно на первое для Кайло Рождество в Хогвартсе они стали общаться, так что дата имела свое значение.

Они провели еще несколько часов вот так, сидя в келье, попивая пряный чай, который Кайло мастерски наколдовал прямо с кружками. 

— Рута, коглан-трава, пчелиный воск, омела, болиголов, крапива, лирный корень… — Хакс встал с кровати и подошел к столу. Он перебрал аккуратно связанные в пучки травы. — Если ты и правда думаешь, что на следующем испытании нужно будет сварить зелье, то пока мне совершенно непонятно, что из этого всего может получится. 

Хитрая улыбка коснулась и глаз Кайло. 

— Все же, Зельеварение не твоя стихия, — беззлобно заметил он. — Здесь много ингредиентов, да. И все вместе они просто набор трав, набор весьма ядовитый, если ты вдруг решишь сварить их в одном котле, как есть.

Кайло протянул руки к травам и стал разбирать их.

— Здесь я вижу по крайней мере четыре варианта различных зелий. Если добавить еще стандартный ингредиент или беозар, то получится еще больше вариантов. Разные сочетания дадут разные зелья. Но без подсказки выбрать правильные будет сложно, — подытожил Кайло, складывая травы снова вместе.

— Если учесть, что в болото посадили злобную гриндилоу, на подсказки я бы не рассчитывал, — выразил сомнение Хакс.

— С гриндилоу справиться не так сложно. Скорее они не учли, что кто-то из студентов захочет оглушить соперника прямо рядом с ее логовом.

— Ты слишком хорошо думаешь об устроителях Турниров. Не мне рассказывать тебе статистику смертей. В том числе, и случайных. 

— Пока, все живы, — пожал плечами Кайло. — И если второе задание будет по Зельеварению, то не думаю, что мне грозит хоть какая-то опасность.

***

До начала испытания оставалось два часа. Хакс до сих пор не прибыл, короткой запиской с утра сообщив, что задержится, но будет к началу. И Кайло коротал часы напряженного ожидания в библиотеке.

Почти не смотря на строчки, он листал справочник с самыми известными зельями, когда его окликнул Кроули.

— Сидишь здесь с таким видом, будто победа у тебя в кармане, — резко начал он, останавливаясь напротив.

— Это намного лучше, чем проваляться несколько ночей в лазарете, попивая чудовищный костерост мистера Новака, после того как сам же себя и подставил под удар, — заметил Кайло. Он поднял на Кроули глаза, окинул его подчеркнуто скучающим взглядом и вернулся к книге.

— Тебе снова повезло, Кроули, — добавил Кайло, когда тот уже повернулся, чтобы уйти. — Гриндилоу ведь могла свернуть тебе шею, но повредила только ноги. Кажется они твой счастливый талисман. Напомни, какую ты сломал, свалившись с метлы? Правую? — как будто невзначай решил уточнить Кайло, перелистывая сразу несколько страниц и задерживая свое внимание на зелье от ядовитых укусов.

— Меня сбил бладжер, который один из твоих безумных вышибал отправил мне прямо в лицо, — сквозь зубы процедил Кроули. Кайло даже не надо было снова смотреть на него, чтобы понять — тот покраснел от злости до корней волос.

— О, квиддич безжалостный спорт, если ты вдруг не знал, — заметил Кайло.

— Не такой безжалостный как ты, — парировал Кроули.

Кайло медленно поднял на него взгляд. Сказанное не было услышано впервые. Тогда, в Хогвартсе, не проходило и дня без чьего-то остроумного замечания на подобную тему.

Кроули не выдержал взгляда и рука метнулась к палочке. Кайло лишь покачал головой.

— В библиотеке чары не сработают. Так что держись своей удачи и думай лучше о Турнире, чем о том, как бы мне навредить. 

— С чего такая забота!

— Это не забота, Кроули. Это предупреждение: полезешь ко мне, и сам же за это поплатишься.

***

Из трапезной убрали столы и теперь, показавшееся за первым в Дурмстранге ужине тесным и неуютным, помещение стало заметно просторнее и приятнее. Вдоль стен на высоких подставках горели десятки свечей, длинные деревянные скамьи расставили по периметру, а на образовавшемся месте в центре расположили три рабочих стола, отгороженных один от другого ширмой. Для того, чтобы сварить зелье, здесь было все: латунный и чугунный котлы, чистые доски, ножи, ложки, мерные емкости и весы. Не хватало только ингредиентов и самих чемпионов.

Хакс прибыл последним из гостей, войдя в зал за мгновение до начала. На его удачу, Новак оставил для него хорошее место.

Котел Кайло стоял с края. Хакс наблюдал, как сосредоточенно он разбирает пучки трав и ягод, которые принес с собой. Судьи по очереди обошли каждое рабочее место, проверяя порядок на столах и сверяясь со своими списками: принести разрешалось только те ингредиенты и в таком количестве, в котором ты собрал их во время первого задания. 

Закончив с проверкой, судьи вернулись на свои места. Директор Сноук поднял руки, призывая всех к тишине. Шепот тут же оборвался и взгляды присутствующих обратились к нему.

— Уже во второй раз мы собрались, чтобы стать свидетелями мастерства и таланта наших юных волшебников. Сегодня им предстоит доказать свои способности к Зельеварению. Не все можно вылечить чистой магией, не от всего есть заклинания. Иногда нужно обратиться к природе как таковой и, взяв у нее самое лучшее, довести до ума простое сочетание трав и листьев. Дорогие чемпионы, вот ваше испытание: представьте себе вернувшийся вспять поток, рухнувшие оковы и самый громкий звук. Представьте, и разлейте по фиалам ваши ответы.

Он перевернул песочные часы, объявляя о начале испытания, и все присутствующие разом заговорили. Хакс, такой же сбитый с толку, как и остальные, повернулся к Новаку.

— Ваш директор сказал это серьезно?

— Абсолютно! А что вас смущает? — с неприкрытым весельем в голосе спросил Новак. — Да ведь и не он придумывает все эти задания, а ваше министерство. Удивлен, что вы не были в курсе.

— _Наше_ министерство умеет держать язык за зубами. Что будет на испытаниях знают только те, кто их составляет. 

Хакс посмотрел на чемпионов. Моро вертел в руках несколько стеблей руты, Кроули стоял с закрытыми глазами и шевелил губами, словно пытаясь что-то вспомнить, а Кайло наколдовывал воду в котел.

— Профессор Новак, вы-то сами все поняли? — спросил Хакс.

— Да, это не просто, но не невозможно. А вы не сильны в зельях, так? 

Хакс раздраженно поджал губы. Зелья — единственная дисциплина, по которой он не получил превосходный балл на выпускных. Сколько он не пытался, но даже такая наука, как трансфигурация, получалась легче, чем зелья. Но обсуждать это он не собирался

Не желая продолжать разговор и отвлекаться, Хакс попытался вспомнить дословно, что сказал директор Сноук. Очевидно, что эти три загадки имели простой ответ, и были тремя зельями, которые нужно сварить. Но суметь вспомнить рецепты и уложиться в отведенное время — вот та часть, которая Хаксу не нравилась. Именно это — настоящее испытание. Любая неточность, и зелье будет испорчено. 

Шум в зале снова стих, все наблюдали за чемпионами. Кайло, закончив с водой, очищал болиголов. Отделив белые цветки от стебля, он бросил их в котел и несколько раз провел палочкой по кругу, одними губами произнося нужные заклинания. Пока цветки настаивались, он растер крапиву. После того, как он по щепотке добавил весь порошок и потянулся за пчелиным воском, Хакс узнал зелье.

«Самый громкий звук» это «тишина». Во всяком случае, Кайло готовил именно зелье глухоты: от густой смеси, залитой прямо в уши, теряли способность слышать вплоть до нескольких часов. Зелье не пропускало никаких звуков, даже криков магических существ: ни крики мандрагоры, ни вой банши, не смогли бы свести с ума или убить, если зелье сварено правильно. 

Кайло добавил последний ингредиент, в очередной раз размешал по часовой стрелке и приманил один из фиалов. Зелье получилось золотистым, густым. С легким, но приятным запахом меда, который Хакс уловил от проплывающего мимо фиала. Левитационные чары доставили его прямо к судьям. Те посмотрели, повертели, понюхали, пошептались и на доске с именами чемпионов под именем Кайло Рен ноль сменился на двойку.

Большинство в зале одобрительно зашумело, хотя некоторые, конечно, особенно студенты из Бобатона, засвистели, не пытаясь скрыть своего разочарования. Их чемпион пока отставал. Моро начал с другой загадки, и сейчас все еще измельчал лирный корень. Хакс присмотрелся — пучков с травами на его столе было меньше. Значит он априори не сможет сварить все три зелья. 

Кроули начал с того же зелья, что и Кайло, видимо, с самого простого, но действовал медленнее — крапива только что отправилась в закипевший настой болиголова. 

Кайло тем временем не отвлекался на шум и всеобщую реакцию. Он тут же приступил к следующей загадке и другому зелью. Чем были «рухнувшие оковы»? По аналогии Хакс мог предположить, что здесь имелось в виду зелье от паралича. И правда, Кайло уже разбил в котел несколько яиц маюры, добавив их прямо со скорлупой. Когда он измельчал корень руты, Кроули отправил свое первое зелье судьям. Новая волна шума на этом моменте заполнила собой зал, студенты Хогвартса ликовали, даже несмотря на то, что Кроули получил всего один балл.

Через час Хакс почувствовал, что от всех этих травяных запахов, смешивающихся в воздухе в одну тяжелую смесь, кружится голова. 

Кайло только что закончил второе зелье. Ему, конечно, приходилось труднее. Душный пар поднимался от котла прямо ему в лицо, волосы, заправленные за уши, то и дело падали вперед, а спину, скорей всего, и вовсе ломило от напряжения. 

В зале становилось все тише, веки тяжелели. Когда звуки смолкли окончательно, а Хакс уже не сопротивлялся накатывающей сонливости, раздался взрыв. Резкий звук привел его в чувства и он распахнул глаза. 

— Ошибка в дозировки жал веретенницы! Этьен Моро, Бобатон, выбывает из испытания набрав одно очко! — громко объявил один из судей.

Рабочий стол Моро представлял из себя настоящую катастрофу. Все было залито темно-серой жижей неудавшегося зелья, так же, как и сам он. Только вот среди серого проступало красное. Запястья и нижняя половина лица пострадали больше всего. Смесь, ставшая из-за ошибки в расчетах ядовитой, безжалостно разъедала нежную кожу. Прежде чем несколько преподавателей вывели студента из зала, можно было заметить, что нижней губы у Моро уже нет. Зубы обнажились, густая кровь стекала по подбородку, пачкая небесно голубую ткань школьной формы. Хакса передернуло.

На удивление, публика успокоилась быстро. И как только Моро пропал из поля зрения, все снова вернулись к оставшимся чемпионам.

Произошедшее взбодрило. Хакс, полностью сбросив остатки сонливости, посмотрел на часы на судейском столе. Песок из верхней части почти полностью переместился вниз: оставалось не больше четверти часа. На подставках рядом стояло всего пять фиалов с зельями — по два у Кроули и Кайло, один остался от Моро. Кроули ускорился и догнал Кайло. Теперь они делали почти одно и то же: оба варили от порезов, ран и кровотечения, символизирующее собой «вернувшийся вспять поток». 

Наконец, последнии песчинки упали, и испытание объявили оконченным.

***

Никто из них не успел завершить третье зелье, но Кайло все равно набрал больше на одно очко. 

Победа радовала слабо. Моро все еще был в лазарете, где преподаватели пытались нарастить плоть так, чтобы не осталось шрамов. Кроули ходил совсем тихий, общаясь разве что только с другими студентами Хогвартса. Вокруг царило напряжение, несвойственное этому времени году и праздникам.

Хакс, как и обещал, остался в Дурмстранге на Рождество. Большой праздничный ужин накрыли на час раньше, а время отбоя отодвинули на два вперед. В трапезной пахло еловыми ветками и пряностями, а к десяти обещали убрать столы и устроить танцы.

В этот раз Кайло удалось занять место рядом. Прослушав планы праздничных развлечений, он наклонился, спрашивая:

— Может, уйдем? 

Из трапезной их проводил раздражающий свист однокурсников Кайло.

 

Вдвоем они вышли из замка и теперь обходили древнее сооружение кругом. Снег падал крупными хлопьями с самого утра, и во внутреннем дворе лежал толстый утоптанный десятками ног снежный ковер. У самых стен он остался нетронутым, и, Кайло знал, поражал своим количеством.

— Давно уже не видел так много снега разом. Это климатические чары, или он действительно падает без остановки? — спросил Хакс.

— Чары тут не при чем. Иначе зачем нам такие теплые мантии? — Он опустил меховой капюшон ниже, надвигая его до самых глаз. 

Хакс с шутливым недоверием покачал головой.

— Кто знает эту школу. Может, вы находитесь на самом теплом побережье Европы, но хотите сбить всех с толку? 

— Это слишком сложно для такой простой цели, как секретность, — рассмеялся в голос Кайло. — Если ты заметил, мы по-настоящему не стремимся быть на виду. 

— Что я заметил, так это нездоровую реакцию твоих однокурсников на наше общение. 

— Тебя раздражает этот балаган?

— Нет. Но вызвать парочку студентов на дуэль я бы хотел, — заметил Хакс. — Нравится свистеть? Так у меня есть отличное заклинание для них.

Кайло скосил на него глаза. Было не похоже, что Хакса никак не тронуло излишнее внимание студентов. Румянец покрыл его щеки, и Кайло мог поспорить, что мороз тут не при чем.

— Если ты боишься за свою репутацию…

— Нет. Только, что пойдут слухи, как я рассказываю тебе про Турнир. Будто это единственный для тебя способ получить высокие баллы.

— Пусть болтают, — равнодушно пожал плечами Кайло. — Ты же сам мне говорил, что слухи не стоят внимания.

— Так и есть, — согласился Хакс, ставя в разговоре точку. Но он все равно о чем-то думал, о чем-то, что оставляло на лице след тревоги. Кайло хотелось узнать причину, но не расспрашивать же дальше? Как никак, они знакомы полжизни, и не держали друг от друга секретов. Недоговоренное, может, и оставалось. Что-то такое, на самой грани. Недосказанное, что вот-вот слетит с языка. Но даже в подобном присутствовало понимание, позволяющее сохранить их доверие. И беспокоить Хакса вопросами, когда он сам предпочитал промолчать, никак не вязалась с их отношением друг к другу.

Они несколько раз обошли замок, пока окончательно не замерзли. На обратном пути в основном царило приятное молчание, однако перед самыми ступенями у главных ворот Хакс остановился и заговорил. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, — начал он, тронув Кайло за рукав, — что для меня никогда не имело значения, ни кто твоя семья, ни какие слухи ходят вокруг тебя самого. Я знаю многое, и ничто из этого не пугает меня. 

— Даже самая темная из всей темной магия? — спросил Кайло, пряча за улыбкой волнение. Зато Хакс сумел сохранить неподдельную серьезность. Несколько мгновений он смотрел Кайло в глаза прежде чем ответил:

— Такая мелочь? Конечно, нет.

Следующим утром Хакс использовал портключ, чтобы вернуться к делам в Лондон.

 

Финальное испытание было назначено на середину февраля, и в замке только и было что обсуждений, каким оно станет, а еще, какие у кого шансы. Пока по очкам лидировал Кайло, затем шел Кроули и самым последним Моро. 

Студенты разрывались между обсуждениями чемпионов и самого испытания. Одна теория звучала безумнее другой, и, к удивлению Кайло, нашлось немало желающих, поделиться своими предположениями и с ним. 

Среди таких оказался и Кристиан Келлер, высокий светловолосый волшебник с все еще детским лицом, первый, кто когда-то решился заговорить с Кайло после его перевода в Дурмстранг. В воскресный день, который большинство студентов проводило в библиотеке, он подсел к Кайло и, едва поздоровавшись, приступил к животрепещущей теме.

— Точно тебе говорю. Вас заставят сражаться на магической дуэли.

Кайло посмотрел на него красноречивым взглядом, в надежде, что Келлер поймет — сказал он полную чушь.

— В Турнир трех волшебников никогда не включали дуэли. Для этого полно других состязаний. Келлер, ты как будто книг не читаешь. Твой средний балл по истории явно завысили. 

— Нет, ну а зачем вам тогда варить такие странные зелья? Как от боевой магии!— не унимался тот.

— Просто так? Для чего-то другого? Не знаю?

— Ты относишься к этому несерьезно, — Келлер покачал головой и понизил голос до шепота, — я слышал, что Хогвартс уже догадался, и это испытание по-настоящему смертельное.

— Даже если и так, — резко ответил Кайло. — Это все — школьный Турнир. Возможно, к нему и правда стоит относиться не так серьезно. Тогда чемпионы доживали бы до конца. Каждый, целиком, а не частями.

Как Кайло и хотел, это подействовало. Но не только на Келлера. Не заметив, он повысил голос, и теперь на них уставились все присутствующие в библиотеке. 

— Исчезни, Келлер, — уже тише и спокойнее сказал Кайло. — Хочешь помочь, так не мешай мне заниматься.

Просить дважды не пришлось. Келлер, явно не ожидавший такой реакции, поспешно ретировался за другой стол.

Кайло еще некоторое время чувствовал на себя чужие взгляды. Среди них был и Кроули. На худом лице играла улыбка, так и не коснувшаяся глаз. Улыбка по-прежнему оставались холодными.

Через три недели из лазарета вернулся Моро. Кайло бросил на него лишь один взгляд и то, мимоходом, но успел заметить перчатки на руках. На лицо он не смотрел: хватало шепота и разговоров, что шрамы все равно видно, и улыбка у него теперь совсем другая.

 

Кайло глубоко вдохнул знакомый запах своей кельи и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Здесь всегда пахло травами, книжной пылью и совсем немного — деревом. Запахи нравились ему, всегда помогали заснуть, всегда будили и возвращали из сна. Но сейчас их было слишком много. Хотелось чистого морозного воздуха, который не пахнет ничем. 

Сон не шел, и мысли о Турнире снова и снова заставляли его ворочаться на жесткой постели. 

Если бы в Турнире не была запрещена темная магия… Если бы вообще к темной магии относились иначе. Все было бы по-другому. На Моро не осталось бы даже самого маленького шрама от ожога. А так, взрослые волшебники, напуганные каким-то пустяком, живут и колдуют, словно вполсилы. 

«Такая мелочь?» — сказал ему Хакс, и был прав. Кайло верил в его искренность, верил и знал, что для него любая магия, это сила. Почему большинство отворачивалось, обвиняло, сторонилось — не поддавалось простому объяснению. Ведь единицы пробовали темную магию, и знали, что за высокими результатами всего лишь стоит высокая цена. И чем больше отдаешь, тем больше получаешь.

Тогда, в Хогвартсе, Кайло не сделал ничего плохо. Ничего, что считал бы плохим. Он использовал знания, использовал свой магический потенциал. И был за это наказан, исключен, изгнан. На Хогвартсе магический мир не заканчивался, но репутация есть репутация, и теперь с этим приходилось жить.

Хакс правильно сказал, что никто не остается в школе навсегда. Несколько месяцев, и школа — любая школа — останется позади. Он сможет выбрать и решить, что делать со своей магией и с собой. Мириться же с чужой ограниченностью и нападками? Что угодно, но только не это.

Цель только формировалась, но Кайло уже чувствовал ее. И знал наверняка, что нарушит любые запреты, если посчитает нужным.

 

Тишина оглушила его. Разом исчезли все звуки, и не слышать абсолютно ничего — ни шагов, ни шума трибун, ни собственного прерывистого дыхания, было странно. И страшно, что теперь, пусть и временно, потеряв способность слышать, он станет неповоротливей. Упустит чье-то движение. Поздно заметит взмах длинного хвоста.

Кокатрис запрокинул голову и открыл клюв. Теперь можно было лишь догадываться, что тварь кричит. Все чемпионы примени сваренное зелье тишины, а зрителям выдали наушники. Студенты и преподаватели лишь изредка морщились — судя по всему, наушники защищали хуже зелья. Но волноваться было не о чем, если испытание закончится быстро, единственное, что их будет беспокоить после, так это легкая головная боль.

То, что испытание вряд ли затянется, Кайло понял сразу, как только кокатриса вывели на арену и закрепили цепь у большого столба посередине площадки. Тварь представляла из себя взрослую особь, не меньше трех метров в холке, с уродливой петушиной головой, скрюченными лапами и хвостом ящерицы. Мощный хвост работал как плеть, взбивая снег вокруг себя, а острый клюв и лапы то и дело оказывались слишком близко.

Все три чемпиона присутствовали на арене вместе. Их задачей было совместно усмирить кокатриса. Простые оглушающие, обездвиживающие, левитирующие и расщепляющие заклинания, произнесенные по одному, на него не действовали. Задачу осложняло и то, что кокатрис мог сам обездвижить свои взглядом, и приходилось следить еще и затем, чтобы петушиная голова не оказалась напротив собственного лица.

Работать в команде не получалось. Инсендио от Моро лишь опалило яркие перья у самой шеи, связывающее заклинание, которое выпустил Кроули, срикошетило в Кайло, повалив его в снег на несколько минут. 

Кайло навел на себя отводящие чары и теперь пробовал разные боевые заклинания, пытаясь подойти к Моро и Кроули ближе и попробовать обсудить стратегию.

Если бы Кайло мог, то произнес бы разрывающее заклинание. Затем — трансфигурировал длинное выпавшее из крыла перо в тайпана. Одного укуса бы хватило даже для такой здоровенной твари, как кокатрис. Но все это считалось против правил, потому что входило в запрещенные заклинания. Примени их он, как о победе в Турнире можно забыть. А сдаваться так легко он не собирался. Пока никому ничего не грозило, можно было продолжать перебирать простые заклинания.

Хвост промелькнул в опасной близости от его ног, и Кайло отбежал к стене. На мгновение все происходящее показалось ему сном. Словно со стороны он увидел и арену, и самого себя на ней. Кроули вдруг оказался совсем рядом с кокатрисом и выбросил вперед руку с палочкой. Он произнес очередное заклинание, и после этого случилось все и сразу. Цепь, удерживающая тварь, лопнула. Кроули весь вытянулся в струну и повалился в снег лицом вниз — сомнений, что он встретился с взглядом кокатриса не было.

Моро, белый, как снег, бросился к ограждению. Кайло успел заметить его лицо вместе с неровной, словно взрытой, губой. От миловидного мальчика не осталось и следа. 

Моргнув, Кайло отвернулся.

Хоть у него на поясе и висел фиал с зельем, приводить Кроули в чувства он не собирался. Кокатрис надвигался на него, Кайло видел мелькающие в снегу когтистые лапы и хвост. Теперь, когда они остались один на один, шансов победить простой боевой магией не оставалось.

Зелье глухоты перестало действовать неожиданно. Звуки вернулись разом. Громогласные крики с трибун. Голоса преподавателей и даже голос Хакса. Тот словно знал, что собирался сделать Кайло, и, перешагивая сугробы, бежал к нему через арену вместе с остальными. Но теперь, десятки заклинаний попадали в цель и работали. Несколько особо удачных даже рассекли чешуйчатое брюхо, сильно разозлив тварь.

Скрюченные когти мелькнули совсем рядом, но Кайло увернулся. 

А вот Хакс — нет.

 

Ледяной ветер пробирался под самую мантию, но Кайло не обращал на холод внимания. Не касаясь песка, он довел круг в исходную точку и опустился на колени. Ветер внутри круга тут же стих, морозный воздух словно застыл. Это было хорошим знаком.

Вырванный с мясом, коготь кокатриса поблескивал в свете полной луны. Почерневшая плоть пахла так же, как выброшенный на берег моллюск: затхло и сыро. 

Кайло разложил вокруг когтя сухие стебли и ягоды: коглагн-траву, омелу, гвоздичное дерево и корень барбариса. Сверху лежало несколько деревянных кубиков, с вырезанными на них рунами. Оставалось все только проверить еще раз и ритуал можно было начинать.

Слева Кайло положил нож, справа — перевязанную ниткой прядь волос. Когда прийдет время, он легко до всего дотянется.

Правда, что будет легко, Кайло не рассчитывал. Он сжал палочку рукой, зашептал слова ритуала, и все началось.

«Ни тебе, ни мне, ни ему, никому», — беззвучно произнес он, — «Как вода стекает, так и кровь стекает…» 

Перед глазами появился залитый красным снег. Когти кокатриса рассекли Хаксу грудную клетку, задели плечо и разодрали руку, до самого запястья, превращая ее в окровавленную плеть. Мышцы разошлась так легко, словно были не плотью, а тонким листом пергамента. Кровь выходила толчками, часть впитывалась в черную мантию, но и вокруг ее было много.

Кайло представил Хакса таким, каким увидел его уже после в лазарете. Даже не белая, а серая кожа, воспаленные, едва стянутые магией раны. Он не приходил в себя. Целители не были уверены, что он сохранит руку прежней. Не были уверены, что он вообще очнется. Не были уверены ни в чем. 

Кайло незаметно срезал прядь волос с виска и поспешил к себе. 

Тушу кокатриса оставили прямо во дворе, и забрать себе часть не составило труда. А остальное он нашел в своей келье.

Кайло собрал все, что было нужно, и пришел на берег. Оказался в очерченном магией круге, чтобы попросить, отдать и получить. И ни один запрет не имел сейчас значения.

Кайло взмахнул палочкой, поджег прядь волос и бросил ее на коготь. Пламя вспыхнуло ярко, на мгновение ослепляя. Но он не остановился и начал бросать в огонь одну за другой травы, произнося при этом нужные слова. С каждым словом, с каждой сгоревшей веткой, следы ран на теле Хакса менялись. Затягивались и уходили порезы. Грудная клетка выравнивалась. 

Когда травы закончились, Кайло взял в руки нож. Его лезвие, тусклое и темное, слабо ловило блики огня. Но это — пока. Только лезвия коснется кровь, он преобразится, заблестит, как сам лунный свет прозрачными бликами сверкающий в неспокойных волнах.

Лезвие, на вид совсем не острое, легко рассекло кожу. Теплая кровь тут же скопилась в ладони, и Кайло, продолжая читать слова ритуала, протянул руку к огню. Он был готов к жару, но пламя обожгло холодом. Его яркие языки тут же охватили ладонь, и кровь, капля за каплей, стала исчезать в их всполохах. 

Каждый ритуал — это жертва. И Кайло приносил свою. Он отдавал кровь, и кровь возвращалась к Хаксу. Серость кожи сменялась бледностью, и Кайло раскрыл ладонь, подставляя рану огню. Светлые ресницы дрогнули, рука на покрывале изменила положение. 

Магия — это жертва. Темная или светлая, она имела свою цену. И если нужно было заплатить самую высокую, Кайло готов. 

В лазарете Хакс открыл глаза. 

 

Костер на берегу потух. Кайло разорвал круг и повалился на сырой песок. Ветер тут же встрепал волосы, бросив спутанные пряди на лицо, но он не стал их убирать. Сейчас на это не осталось сил. 

Цена, которую никто не хотел платить, его устраивала.

Капля за каплей, со временем, магия вернется.


End file.
